Tickles and Giggles the Monkeys
Tickles and Giggles the Monkeys are the names of two monkeys who like to play mischief. They are also identical-twin brothers. Giggles has spiky hair while Tickles has horn-shaped hair. Physical Appearance Both monkeys are depicted with long tails, arms, and legs and they resemble spider monkeys. Personality Both monkeys are known for causing mischief. As their names suggest, both of them like to tickle and giggle a lot. However, they can be sometimes helpful to other animals and are not always mischievous. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Nelson the Elephant (first appearance) * The Story of Kevin the Crocodile * The Story of Joey the Kangaroo * The Story of Snowbert the Polar Bear * The Story of Henrietta the Hairy Hippo * The Story of Giggles and Tickles * The Story of Zed the Zebra * The Story of Adam the Armadillo * The Story of Georgina the Giraffe * The Story of Herbert the Warthog * The Story of Pauline the Pelican (two unheard lines only) * The Story of the Juicy Fruit Tree * The Story of the Elephant Bird * The Story of Toby the Tortoise * The Story of Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird * The Story of Audrey's Egg * The Story of Gary the Dromedary * The Story of Molly and Nathalie * The Story of Wally the Wombat * The Story of the Jungle Clearing * The Story of Melanie the Moose * The Story of Beverley the Beaver * The Story of Doris the Duck * The Story of Esmeralda the Snake * The Story of Eddie's Big Adventure * The Story of Herbert's Birthday Party Season 2 * The Story of Reginald's Big Sleep (Giggles has no lines) * The Story of the Dawn Chorus * The Story of Phoebe the Koala * The Story of Hercule Moustache * The Story of Kevin's Magic Trick * The Story of Isabel the Flamingo * The Story of Herbert and the Watermelon of Doom * The Story of Alan the Aardvark * The Story of the Important Visitor * The Story of the Puffins of Mossy Bay * The Story of Ronald and Rosie * The Story of Nathalie's Neighbours * The Story of Casper the Chameleon * The Story of Seamus the Stork * The Story of Gary's Best Friend * The Story of Georgina's Bumbleberry Soup * The Story of Cousin Chuckles * The Story of Joey's Camping Trip * The Story of the Monster in the Forest * The Story of Boris the Bear * The Story of Melanie's Birthday Present * The Story of Petula the Parrot * The Story of Victor the Crocodile * The Story of the Hyenas' Holiday * The Story of Herbert's Peaceful Day * The Story of Annie the Anaconda (one unheard line only) Season 3 * The Story of Nelson's Nephew Nigel * The Story of Georgina, Queen of Fashion * The Story of Lily's Little Brother * The Story of the Big Billabong Wave * The Story of Toby's New House * The Story of Jamie the Littlest Puffin * The Story of Ronald's Swimming Lesson * The Story of the Puffins' Treasure * The Story of Victor's Bad Teeth Day * The Story of Snowbert's New Friend * The Story of the Play and Splash Pool * The Story of Melanie's Little Helpers * The Story of Joey's Sleepover * The Story of the Jungle Pie * The Story of Jazz the Carnival King * The Story of Patsy the Porcupine * The Story of the Together Stones * The Story of Thelma the Whale * The Story of the Best Christmas Tree Ever * The Story of Alan's Catchy Tune * The Story of the Baby Bison * The Story of Zed the Hero of Africa * The Story of Herbert's Watermelons * The Story of Doris's Precious Things * The Story of Leopoldo the Llama * The Story of Tallulah the Toucan Season 4 * The Story of Zed's Really Helpful Mood * The Story of the Flamingo Festival * The Story of the Jimjameree Tree * The Story of Alfie and Charlie's Canoe * The Story of the Whale Trip * The Story of Horace the Hare * The Story of the Boomerangball Game * The Story of the End of the Rainy Season Clean * The Story of a Long Night in the Jungle * The Story of the Record-Breaking Puffins * The Story of the Merry Jinglewhizz * The Story of the Cooking Contest * The Story of the House of Leaves * The Story of Ronald and His Boulders * The Story of the Savannah Craze * The Story of the Great Rains * The Story of the Jungle Ball * The Story of Alan's Scooter * The Story of Bao Bao's Long Goodbye * The Story of Reginald's New Look * The Story of Confuse-us the Carp * The Story of the Last Buluru Berry * The Story of Washi-Washi Day * The Story of Doris' Flower * The Story of Gertie the Goat * The Story of Tallulah's Surprise Present Gallery Singular Tickles.jpg|Tickles Giggles.jpg|Giggles Trivia * It is assumed if Tickles and Giggles are based on spider monkeys (because their long arms, legs, and tails). However, spider monkeys are found only in Mexico and not in Africa. They might also be based on vervet monkeys. * They are given American accents in the American English version by Lobster Films. Giggles is voiced by Lorelei King (an uncredited American re-dub actress) and Tickles is voiced by Emma Tate (another uncredited American re-dub actress). * Then have a cousin named "Chuckles". * They are the third animals to have their birthdays revealed. The first is Herbert. The second is Melanie. * They also have an uncle named "Dr. Gordon". Despite having an ape as an uncle, monkeys and gorillas are different from each other. This is because monkeys have tails and apes have no tails. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Africa Category:Females Category:Mammals Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Primates Category:Characters introduced in Season 1